


Why Lie?

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Additional Blackthorn siblings, After a cliffhanger like that, F/M, Gen, M/M, i ship Mark with EVERYONE, what goes on in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically what happened after Mark said that FREAKIN cliffhanger. I ship Mark with everyone. </p><p>Emma and Mark are both trying to get over their loves. Can it happen? What happens when between them? Between Emma and Jules? Between Mark and Kieran, read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why lie?" Mark's words rang inside Emma's ears. They stood in the middle of her room, Mark towering over Emma's body. His eyes, blue and gold, human and fae, looking down at her with amusement and adornment. If Emma was her twelve year old self she would have died if Mark looked at her the way he was now. With complete trust at what she offered him.

Mark stared at her eyes as if he was trying to find out her deepest darkest secret. Emma wanted to look away but she couldn't, Mark's eyes were holding her down. After what felt like hours Mark finally looked away. He stepped back from Emma, he took her hand and kissed it.

"I have no idea what you are planning to do Emma Carstairs, but if it is for Jules I will help. Like I said before, you are a beautiful girl. Anyone would be lucky to be your boyfriend real or not"

Emma felt a weight off her shoulders. She was happy that Mark agreed, if he had said no she wouldn't know how else to keep Julian away and protected. She was so happy she jumped up and hugged him. If Mark was plainly human and not a Shadowhunter, Emma's forced would have knocked him off balance, but he wasn't human. He took on Emma's weight and hugged her back. They were still hugging when the door suddenly opened. Dru eyes went wide as if she interrupted a private moment.

"Oh sorry I was just-" Dru stuttered, "I'll come back later," she was about to close the door when Mark spoke,

"Silla it's okay. What's wrong?" Emma and Dru were shocked. Mark was the only person who has ever called Dru 'silla' and ever since he came home he has only ever called her Dru.

Dru contained her smile at the nickname and said. "The inquisitor, Magnus, Clary and Jace are leaving. They would like to talk to Mark before they leave. Emma they want all of us there.

Mark nodded, he looked at Emma "we'll talk about this later." Emma nodded

"I'll follow you in a minute I just have to do something first." Emma told Dru who nodded and left Emma's room.

Mark followed Dru out of Emma's room and headed for the sanctuary where Magnus was opening up a portal. Dru looked up at Mark, he was looking more and more like he did before. He was wearing a white shirt and some jeans. He was barefoot but she didn't find it strange.

"Mark? Are you and Emma together?" Mark looked down at his sister, Mark didn't exactly lie, because lying has always been difficult for him. Add those years in the wild hunt and the subject of lying has seise to exist to him.

"No we are not."

"Oh," Dru sounded sad, Mark was surprised.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well it's just Emma seems so sad these past few weeks and we thought that if she started seeing someone she would be happy again," Mark interrupted Dru,

"We?"

"Yeah, Livvy and I, Ty as well but he likes to stay in the background. We don't know about Jules because he's been busy, but we know he would like it too, if Emma had someone to make her happy. Because if Emma is sad then so is Jules." Dru was very smart for a 14 year old she saw things a different way and like all of his siblings cared a great deal of Emma. Mark understood why,

"Emma is a wonderful girl. And I do like her, and she has helped me with coming home."

Dru smiled again. "Well if you and Emma do start to date we will all support it"

Mark smiled at her as the arrived at the sanctuary. Everyone, minus Emma who was probably still in her room since he did not hear footsteps following, was there.

Jules and the twins were sat down on the coach, with Tavvy on his lap as they talked to Magnus. Robert was talking to Arthur while Clary and Jace stood by the portal waiting for it to be fully activated. There was something about couples you just noticed, the gravitate towards each other, even if they do not try.

"Ah Mark you're here" Robert said. Dru went over to their siblings and picked Tavvy up off Jules who looked like he needed to stretch after being confined in that small couch.

Mark stood straight up as Robert Lightwood walked towards him. He didn't really remember much from before his time in the hunt, but he did remember that Robert Lightwood was someone who had always intimidated him. Not because of who he was, but because Robert was even more guarded than Mark was.

"I have contacted the clave and told them what you and your family has done. They have allowed you to stay with your family for the time being. I am not sure what happens next but we will contact you when we know what to do. Since you were not here when the cold peace was made you are technically not involve in anything that it would suggest." Robert looked at his siblings then back to Mark.

"The clave has agreed in allowing Helen Blackthorn to come home" Mark faced lit up and so did his siblings.

"Really they are allowing Helen to come home? For good?" Jules asked.

"No. Not for good. For the past 5 years Helen has done wonderful research for the wards and their magic. She was never trapped there"

"Yeah she was just not allowed to come home" Jules said with a tone, Mark glared at him and Jules bit back.

"For how long will Helen be allowed home?" Mark asked.

"Just a week. She and Aline will be brought here by Caterina who is in Wragnel Island right now telling Helen the news."

"A week that's it?" Jules said

"They initially only agreed a day. But myself and Jia manage to bring it up to a week. I'm sorry buts that's all we can ask of the clave for now."

Mark nodded and thanked Robert. Emma came into the room after Robert step through the portal.

"Emma guess what?" Tavvy said as he ran up to her. Emma picked him up and asked

"What?"

"Helen is coming home!" Tavvy said excitedly, Emma was shocked. She looked at Jules who avoided her eyes but nodded confirming what Tavvy said.

"That's great!" Emma smiled looking as if she was about to cry,

"It's not permanent though" Jules said.

"She's only allowed to be here for a week." Then he walked out of the room, probably heading to his studio. Emma placed Tav back on the ground, Mark walked up to Emma, knowing his siblings eyes were on them. Mark's back was facing his siblings as he leaned down towards Emma,

"Do you still want to do this? Helen is going to see through this." Helen always knew when Mark was trying to bend the truth. His beautiful sister. Who looked after him from the moment he was born.

Emma nodded. "We will just make it believing. Emma took his hands and squeeze it, Mark squeezed back.

"I'm going to find Jules and see if he is okay." said Emma then left the sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the shorter side I know, but I just wanted to get this added. I think it get longer the more I write. 
> 
> Enjoy X

  
Emma found Jules right where she knew he would be. In his art room covered in paint and papers everywhere.

"Julian," Emma said as she watched him angrily paint. He was probably just slashing colours together, but they still manage to look good. She can feel his anger, what he feels she feels. She can feel his happiness that he would see Helen again, she can feel his sadness that she will just have to leave again, Emma can especially feel his hatred for the council and how they have to send her back to that place. When Helen and Mark had nothing to do with the faeries betrayal.

Emma knew when Julian got like this it was best to keep quiet. Though things between them might be tense right now, she is still his parabatai. She wants him to feel better. She slowly sat next to him and watched him throw colours around the canvas. She touched Jules back, causing him to shiver, Emma knew physical contact with Julian was a bit of a rocky space right now but she just wanted him to talk to her. She traced letters on his back, _A-R-E-Y-O-U-O-K-A-Y?_

She looked at him and waited for a sign, he nodded. Emma let out a sigh of relief. They stayed quiet, she traced a drawing that was on the table while Julian did what he did. The painting was of the English countryside. The kids training outside and Ty sitting by the window of their aunt's house reading.

Emma didn't even notice she fell asleep until she felt herself being carried. She opened her eyes and saw Julian, his eyes face front as he placed her onto her bed.

"Jules," Emma said. Julian looked down,

"It's for the best Jules. Your my parabatai if I lose you I will lose myself as well. Please understand" Emma didn't hear what Julian said back since she fell back to sleep.

Mark was walked up the steps of the institute quietly trying to not wake anyone since it was past midnight by the time he came back from his run. Sweat was still dripping down his face, he whipped it off with his hand and headed for his room. Before he reached his room he saw the door to Helen's room open, Mark's heart jumped thinking Helen came back early. But he was wrong, while it was a sibling of his in the room, it wasn't his Helen. It was the rest of the Blackthorn kids, all asleep on Helen's bed. Like Mark's own room nothing was touched, except for the bed where his siblings slept.

Ty was closes to him, he was at the edge of the bed, Mark had to make sure he didn't role off by pushing him move over, Ty's dark hair swept over his eyes. Tavvy was sandwich between Dru and Liv. Liv had her back against Ty's side, while Julian slept horizontally with his feet facing Mark, Jules hand covered his eyes. Mark smiled and laid on the floor next to Ty, he didn't mind the cold floor, the cold was more familiar to him than his own bed was. It was a welcomed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina woke to silence, and since the Blackthorns came back from England this house has been filled with noise, so the silence was unnerving. She was still in her room with Diego, who was currently asleep, she didn't know how she ended up in her bed between Diego's arms but she could to stay in his arms forever. But she knew that wasn't an option. So instead she carefully got up for the bed and made her way to the rooms. She looked into Livia's room, which was closest to hers, and saw that Liv wasn't in. She checked in all the other rooms and saw that no one was in them. She started to panic because their beds doesn't look like they've been slept in. She was about to head to Emma's room when she spotted blond hair standing by the door.

"By the Angel, Emma!" She said as she went up to her. Emma shushed her and pointed to the thing she was looking at, all the Blackthorn siblings asleep in, what Cristina had to guess, Helen's bed. Mark on the floor with Tavvy sleeping on top of him.

The sight warmed Cristina's heart, Mark was still asleep but his hands were on Tavvy's back supporting the child. Emma turned to Cristina,

"Let them sleep in. Today's going to be an emotional day for them. Even though they've seen and talked to Helen. They haven't personally seen her since her wedding." Cristina nodded.

They walked pass their new guest's room, who was oddly quiet but they knew he was in their because they can hear foot steps pacing.

"Should we try getting him out of there?" Cristina asked, Emma shrugged.

"Ty fell asleep waiting outside the door. If I didn't come and wake him I'm pretty sure he'd be asleep on the floor instead of Helen's bed. Let him absorb all this. Tessa said that he'd be difficult. Herondale's are like that." Emma said,

She would have never guess that Johnny Rook and his son were Herondale's. These last few days were very stressful and the following week would not be any better. Cristina suggested they should cook everyone a big breakfast before Helen and Aline, who get her at 10, arrives. But since neither of them know how to cook, Cristina offered to go to the diner down the road and order some breakfast.

"Okay great. While you do that I'm going to try to wake everyone."

"Hey Em, can you try not to wake Diego? He needs to rest and if he gets up now he'll probably go straight to the training room."

Emma nodded and went back upstairs, Blackthorns were always hard to wake up. Normally at least one of them would be up (Julian at most) and the rest would just follow. Mark and Tav were closer, so she started with them. When Mark is asleep he looks more like his siblings than the fae. Though Mark's Fae side never bother Emma it was just nice to see Mark like his siblings. Tavvy was half asleep and awake on Mark's chest. Tavvy is the one who knew Mark less, since he was just a child when Mark got taken. So Tavvy is making up for lost time.

Emma smiled and bent down to them.

"Hi Em," Tavvy said slightly drowsy.

"Hey Tav, are you using Mark as a people bed?" Emma stroke Tavvy's hair as he lift his head off Mark's chest. Tavvy just nodded and snuggles closer to Mark. Emma smiled as the youngest Blackthorn fell back to sleep. Emma didn't even notice that Mark had woken up.

"I have no idea how he got on me. When I went to sleep he was tucked in between the girls. The next time I woke up Tav was on my chest." Mark said as she stroked Tavvy's hair slowly lulling him deeper into sleep.

"Would you like me to take him off you?"

Mark shook his head. He wrapped his arms around the boy and slowly got up. "I got him, when did you wake up?"

"An hour ago. The place was too quiet so I went looking and found all of you here." Emma said,

Emma took Tavvy from Mark after she gave him a look. Tavvy was still sleeping his head on Emma's shoulders buried in her hair. Mark stretch his hands over his head, giving Emma and clear shot of his torso. Emma blushed and looked away. Emma looked at Julian who looked like he was about to fall off the bed.

"We should wake them. Tina should be back with the food in a few, Robert said that Caterina would portal Helen and Aline at 10"

"You two are talking to loud for us to be asleep." Julian said as he sat up from the bed.

"We were whispering Jules. You just have super hearing" Emma teased.

"Everything about me is super. Shadowhunter remember." He said patting the twins and Dru awake.

Emma heard the door open and Cristina's voice

"FOODS HERE!" she yelled. The kids groaned.

"It's too early for her to be that loud" Ty said covering his ears.

"Everyone go downstairs while I take Tav back to his room." Julian said as he took Tavvy from Emma's hands. Their eyes met and last night came flooding back. Her telling Jules about how they can't be together. Asking Mark a crazy huge favour, falling asleep and Jules bringing her to her room.

Julian left the room leaving Mark and Emma alone in Helen's. Mark looked at her, his head slightly tilted as if he was asking her a question.

"What?" Emma asked,

Mark shook his head. "What happened between you and Jules?" Mark was in running clothes, he probably fell asleep in them, the green sleeveless shirt clutch to Mark's toned chest. Scars from the hunt shined in the sun while the black runes that Mark got last night were turning into silvery scars.

"Nothing. Jules is just upset at what happened to Helen."

"We have to make this believable Mark, for Jules sake"

Mark understood, he pulled Emma towards him and hugged her. Emma's head was on Mark's chest, his chin on her head as he hugged her. Emma hugged him back enjoying someone else's touch that made her feel cared for.

"If you want to make this believable then we better get use to this," Mark said, Emma didn't get to answer since he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Surprised, Emma didn't kiss back right away, it was only when Mark started to break the kiss that Emma leaned up and kissed him. Mark made a surprise sound but didn't stop the kiss. Faeries have always been intoxicating, just being around Mark (or Helen) when she was younger was a pleasure. They made everything seem sweet and good. Even though Mark was always too grown up for a 16 year old, Helena made up for his actions by being both mature and a kid at heart.

Emma only pulled away when she felt the lack of air start going to her head.

"We better um–" Mark said as he tried to catch his breath,

"Get downstairs?" Emma said finishing his sentence. Mark nodded as Emma pulled him out of Helen's room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Julian was tucking Tavvy in bed when he felt it. A surge of emotions that was surely not his own. He didn't need to even ask who's emotion it was. They were Emma's, Emma who was alone with Mark in Helen's room. He knew what was happening he didn't even have to see them to know. Julian steadied himself on the post of Tavvy's bed, once he felt like he was okay he left Tavvy's room and headed downstairs.

Julian arrived in the kitchen and everyone was eating. The twins were in the corner of the table heads bent over Ty's computer, Mark was talking to Dru he probably told her something that made her happy because she squealed and hugged him. Julian saw Emma talking to Cristina by the the counters. Emma was sitting on the counter eating an apple her face was unreadable to Julian, which was a strange thing for them.

"Jules are you just going to stand there or eat?" Liv said. Ty got up and took a plant filled with fruits and pancakes.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Taking food to Kit. No one can last that long without food"

"Should we tell the consul about him?" Emma asked,

"We'll wait until we can get a hold of Tessa and Jem again before we do anything" Mark said putting another strawberry in his mouth. Julian agreed with Mark as he started to eat. He looked between Emma and Mark, to normal people, everything would have looked normal. But to a trained Shadowhunter they can see the little movements in Mark and Emma's faces. The quick looks and the faint blush in Emma's face. It made Julian's heart clench.

After breakfast everyone went up to training. Julian trained with Emma, their movements as one. When they train everything goes away, Julian didn't think of what happened earlier. It was just him and Emma sparring to see who was the best. Emma manage to disarm him, when he was still thinking, and pinned him to the mat. Emma gave Julian a hand up,

"You're distracted Jules." Mark said from the bench.

"You try it then!" Julian snapped at Mark, which startled Emma, but didn't faze Mark. He just shrugged and got up and walked over to Emma.

"Do you mind?" Mark asked the pair, they shook their heads. Julian backed away while Mark and Emma got into stand.

Their fight wasn't in sync, They both moved effortlessly. Blocking, defending, and attacking, their feet were quick and they evaded each other's movement. Mark got a hold of Emma's arm and twisted it to her back. Her back was pressed against Mark's chest, Emma can feel Mark's heartbeat and she was sure he could feel his. Mark was not easily distracted but she took an opportunity. She used her weight and flipped Mark forward, unfortunately he seemed to caught on with what she was doing, causing to bring her down with him.

Mark pinned Emma to the floor. They were both out of breathe by the end of it. The kids were watching them, along with Cristina and Diego, who looked better. Mark got up and gave Emma a hand.

"Distractions works best when you know you are distracted. You can you it against your opponent because they are too busy watching you, they keep themselves wide open."

Emma took his hand and pulled herself off the floor. She whipped the sweat from her head. Diana walked in as they were about to go another round,

"The portal's opening in the sanctuary" Mark's face shined, it was better when Mark felt happy because the rooms tension seems to melt away, Emma still had his hand and he was warm to the touch. The Blackthorn kids all ran out of the training room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mark and Helen chapter. Because I liked their siblings bond. We never got that in the books (hopefully we do in the future). 
> 
> Helen arrives home and everything is emotional for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I decided to update this. Maybe because I got inspired at 2 am so I just started to write. I'm sorry if it's not good. Like I said it's 2 am. 
> 
> So there might some (ALOT) spelling errors.

When Mark arrived in the sanctuary Helen was already there. Mark stopped in his place as he took in the sight of his sister. She was older, but she still looked like the Helen he last saw. He can feel his heart beating. Helen saw Mark and her breath hitched. She let go of Aline's hands and ran to her brother's arms.

Everything she was thinking, from her younger siblings, to finally coming home, all rushed in. She didn't get to say goodbye to Mark when he was taken and that destroyed her. Thinking she would never see him again. She cried her eyes out for the first weeks at Wrangel, she cried for her family, she cried for Aline who was stuck with her on that island. But most importantly she cried for Mark who was taken from them, who was alone and lost. But now, he's here and she clung onto her brother in tears.

"You're here." She said into his neck, not really believing the sight of him. He held her tighter and stroked her hair.

"I'm here." He said. Helen pulled away and looked at him, he looked older, but not quite the age he was suppose to be, which was 21, she knew time moved differently in the faerie realm.

Helen looked behind him and saw her other siblings. She talks to them all the time but the last she saw them all was at her wedding which was years ago. They all looked so different she let go of Mark a bit and walked towards them. She hugged them all at the same time, minus Jules who stood to the side with Emma. She smiled at them, Julian was trying to be strong but he was about to cry as well. His family was together again. For years this was what he wishes for, his brother and sister home. They would be whole again. Helen wasn't home for good, but this was a start. Helen went over to him and hugged him tightly he melted into the hug. He forgets what it is like to be held like this. Just being taken cared of.

"Oh Jules..." Helen said tears falling from her eyes.

Mark watched the sight, he looked at Emma who was crying a bit and gave her a small smile. She acknowledged him with a smile back. Mark felt a hand on him, it was Aline, he's know Aline as long as he has know the Lightwood's and Jace. They were all kids together and trained together. He was happy that Helen had Aline all these years. He hugged her and whisper "thank you for taking care of my sister and for loving her."

After everyone greeted each other, they all went to the beach. Catarina left because she was needed in New York. She reminded Helen and Aline that she will be back in a week and said her goodbyes. They got Helen and Aline settled in Helen's room. While Jules and the rest of the Institute got the beach picnic lunch ready. Mark didn't leave his sisters side. They caught up and talked. Helen wanted to know everything about the faerie world. She remembers very little of it, their mother always kept them protected from the rest of the court. She was different, she loved them in a way that most faerie parents didn't, she cared for them, in her own way.

"It was difficult for the first couple years. Time moved differently up in the wild hunt so I didn't really know how much time had changed. When Jace Herondale and his friends found me, it felt like I've been gone for years. It got easier as the years went on. I met someone and he made things lighter."

Mark's voice changed when he talked about Kieran. It was laced with hurt and sadness. He knows Helen sensed it, she's always been good at that, because she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you had to endure there Mark. But you are home now. With our siblings. Everything is okay."

He turned to his sister, this time his sadness is for her.

"Is it Lenny? Is it? I'm home. But what about you? You're stuck on that island without your family. This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair my dear brother," she spoked to him in the gently tone that the fae's spoke with. He forgets how much she is like him. She has that ethereal tone when she spoke to those she loved.

"But we mustn't dwell on things. We're all together now and I'm happy. We should just enjoy the week. Okay?"

Mark nodded and hugged her again. Helen smiled and hugged Mark back. She pulled away, as he tucked the hair that fell on her face behind her ear, that showed her fae side. Helen smiled at him and said,

"Now tell me. What's going on with you and Emma?"


End file.
